narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SidDarth
Setting up the story page or should I? JetTalk 08:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Signature I love that signature of yours. I can't remember where I've seen it before. Gosh, this is gonna kill me if I don't remember where I saw this... ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 10:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to change it. But you could have at least asked if you could use it. It really *isses me off when someone blatantly steals my creations. If you had asked, I probably would have been fine with it. So, go ahead and keep it. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 11:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Did you use someones template as a base to make yours? (And if you did, whos template did you use as a base?) I wasn't mad about using a template as a base, just curious. And yesh (My way of saying "yes"), I do know Jet'ika. Since you seem like you're actually, sorry, I think I may consider you a friend. :D Anyways, you should make a Chatango account, because our site chat is located here: NF/BFF Chat. I really hope we can be friends, and I hope to see you at the chat. :D ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 11:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Uh, quick question. What is a hostel, or a uni for that matter. And from what you're saying, you know Jet'ika in real life. Is this true, or am I leading myself down a dead end? ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 11:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you my friend. But, if you're in university, then that means you're 18 or older. Is this true? ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 11:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I like to ask questions. If you ever feel a question is too personal, just tell me and I'll back off. Dang, now I know I'm the youngest user on NF. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 11:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much, but how did you even end up on Kōtetsu? He isn't linked to anyone's characters. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 12:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that was Hēi. Anyways, thank you for the compliment! :D I see you changed your signature a little. ;) Hmm, another quick question, would you like to see my other characters? ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 12:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Seen him, and I really like him so far. Now, these are my characters in order of favourites: :1. Bō Sǐwáng :2. Bakuha Hakoda :3. Kōtetsu Akumu :4. Shoku Hyūga :5. Tenshi Mazuka Although I've been here for awhile, I don't usually make a thousand characters, so I usually pick something and then just let my creativity soar! I'm also a reviewer of articles here, so if you want a review, please just ask. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 12:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) So, how did you like 'em? ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 13:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! ^^ Glad you like 'em. I love physics, so I just had to make a physics Hiden Tech. Also, I have this really easy to use Japanese translation site: Nihongodict. It's good for translations, and I have this: Google Translate It gets really good translations as well. Since I have to go, I probably won't be able to talk for the rest of the day. I hope you have a great day! ^^ ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 13:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Aloha, Siddy (Can I call you that?). I was just wondering if you'd like to RP with me sometime. Judging from Haru and your new character being close to completion, you're hitting the stage that you need some RPing experience. So, if you're interested, please just leave a message on my talk page and we'll set everything up. Ciao! ^^ ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 23:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Darn. Well, then I must think of something else (I have a unique nickname for almost everyone here (Minus a few). Anyways, I think Tarō is an awesome work in progress and can't wait to see him completed. And I had an inquiry; Were you planning on being the only user of Inertia Release, or will you let others make Suzuki clan members with the KG, and then you evaluate the character (This is a common process here on NF) and if it's good enough, the character shall remain (If you need that clearer, I shall try :P) Well, please get back to me when you can. Ciao! ^^ ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 19:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Great! ^^ I already have the perfect character! Well, if you have any objections or questions about the character, please speak now, or forever hold your piece. :P Just kiddin'. If you see any problems or anything, please speak up when you see them. Well, thanks again and ciao! ^^ ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 20:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Seven Swordsmen let me see what u come up with and i guess that is alright, the only thing i ask of u is that the sworsman needs to be a good guy that is all......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 08:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello First off, I welcome you to the wiki. I hope you will find entertainment and freedom to unleash all creativity. I have seen some of your articles and I must confess, they are interesting indeed. If you ever feel like asking me a question, do not hesitate, for I am also studying physics and its medicinal relatives in college, regardless of subject, may it be nuclear, genetical, radiation-related, conservative, quantum or macro, you can ask if you feel unsure. Again, welcome to the wiki.The Godfather 20:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :You forgot sexual, shien. XD Kai - Talk 20:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Kai, that's just implied =w=, btw, come on Fah's chat. The Godfather 20:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC)